1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to such closures including a base portion and a separate hinge cap portion cooperatively engageable upon said base portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two piece closures for containers are known and generally include a base portion adapted to be positioned on the mouth of the container and a separately formed cap portion which is cooperatively engageable upon said base to complete the closure. Formation of such closures from separate cap and base pieces is desirable and advantageous because, where such closures are formed of molded plastic material, the two pieces may be produced using molds which are less complicated and expensive that molds required for forming one piece closures, and also, the two separate pieces may be molded from different color plastic material.
It also is known to provide closures having a base and cap portion connected by a hinge such that the cap is pivotal with respect to the base from an open position in which the cap is displaced from the base to a closed position in which the cap is pivoted about the hinge to a closed position with the cap engaged over the base.
In instances where a two piece closure is desired to be provided with a hinge connection between the cap and the base, it is necessary to include structure associated with the cap which is engageable upon the base to provide a connection between the cap and the base with the hinge therebetween so that the cap is operable with respect to the base between an open and closed position as intended by such closures. The structure associated with the cap and engageable upon the base preferably may be formed easily by injection molding process such as that used for molding plastic material parts, and is readily assemblable between the cap and the base to provide the desired two piece hinge closure for use with containers.